The Biggest Mistake of Her Life
by lukkygrl08
Summary: If she does it will be the biggest mistake of her life. I need your help Jess. Lit. Background info inside. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- This is just something that popped into my head last night. I'm not sure if it's gonna be a long story or a few short chapters but here it is.

Background- Rory said yes to Logan but they agreed to a long engagement. This is set about two years after the season finale and the first chapter is two weeks before the wedding. Jess wrote another book and it became a best seller.

Disclaimer- Don't own any of the characters! And that goes for the whole story!

Lorelai's POV

If you asked be to describe Jess Mariano in one word I would say broken. Six years ago it would have been devil. Six years ago he was the boy who broke my daughters' heart. Now he was a man, a best selling author and perhaps my only hope at stopping my daughter from making the biggest mistake of her life. I raised my hand to knock on the door before I could the door swung open to reveal Jess.

"Lorelai." He stated shocked.

"Hey Jess." I said with a slight smile.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you." I told him firmly.

"Okay come on in." he invited stepping back and opening the door wider. "Coffee?" he asked once we were inside.

"Yeah." I smiled. He had grown up well, his former black jeans, Metallica t-shirt and leather jacket had turned into dark jeans, a white button down shirt and black blazer.

When the coffee was done we sat across from each other at the kitchen table. "Rory's getting married," I started. "To Logan."

I saw him tense, "And?"

"And…if she does it will be the biggest mistake of her life. I looked up to meet his questioning gaze. "I need your help Jess."

A/N- Just a short little prologue, let me know what you think and if you have any questions ask away!


	2. Chapter 2

Lorelai's POV

"You need my help?" Jess said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes." I said simply.

He studied me for a moment, "What do you want me to do?"

"You'll help?"

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Thank you Jess." I smiled sincerely.

"So do you want me to go talk to her or just show up at the wedding and tell her she can't marry him?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking you could go talk to her. But it _would_ be more amusing if you just showed up at the wedding. I can see the look on my mother's face." I smiled thinking about her expression.

He smirked, "Well which would be more _affective_?"

"Probably if you went and talked to her."

"Okay, I'll try." He sighed.

"It's gonna work." I told him confidently.

He looked at me warily, "How do you know?"

"Do you know why I didn't like you when you and Rory were dating?" He shook his head and I continued, "I felt threatened by you. You were the first person who could take my baby away from me. Do you know why it will be the biggest mistake of her life if she marries Logan?"

"I could name a few reasons. What are yours?" he asked curiously.

"She loves you. Always has, always will, I've known it for six years. I never wanted to admit it but Jess, Rory loves you. And you love her." I smiled at him.

"Where can I find her?"

"This is her address, Logan won't be there everyday from nine to five." I told him handing him a piece of paper. "Don't wait too long."

"I'll try to get down there tomorrow." He stated.

"Well as long as you're in the area you should stop by Stars Hollow. Luke would love to see you and we've been short on entertainment lately." I said smirking.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Well I should go. Thank you." I smiled.

"Your welcome." He said standing and leading the way to the door.

"Oh by the way, your book's great." I congratulated.

"You read it?"

"Rory said I was in it so I just_ had _to. And Taylor was just shocked when he heard. Babbette and Ms. Patty are so hurt that they're not in it. Sookie was thrilled to be called the best chef in the universe. Andrew put a velvet rope around one of the chairs in the bookstore that you always sat in when you were there and you could get your picture taken in it for ten bucks. Gypsy auctioned off pieces of your old car. And Kirk went around for months saying that you had once given him a black eye." I told him.

"That town is crazy." He smiled and opened the door. I walked by him and headed out of the apartment building feeling more relieved than I had in a long time.

A/N- What do you think? Good, bad? Press the pretty little button and let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Hey thanks for your reviews! This chapter's a little short but I'm posting the next two chapters today so hopefully that will make up for it!

* * *

**Jess' POV**

I went to work shortly after Lorelai left, I told the guy's I needed the rest of the week off. After questioning me they agreed and I went home to pack. Three hours later I was on my way to New Haven. The whole time thoughts flew through my head. Will she be happy to see me? Will she even talk to me? Will she call of the wedding for me?

Before I knew it I was passing signs for New Haven, I followed the directions to Rory's apartment. I pulled up in front of the building and instantly knew it was Logan's apartment. I checked my watch it said 4:00 PM sighing I glanced around the parking lot. Lorelai had said Logan got home at five, I wasn't gonna risk him interrupting _again_. When I spotted Rory's car I got an idea, I quickly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote her a quick note. I got out of my car and tucked the piece of paper in her windshield wipers. I got back in my car and drove to a nearby hotel. I reserved a room and once I was settled in, I grabbed my phone and ordered dinner. After I had ordered I sat down to try and write something. I had just finished writing my third book, now I was working on the final touches before it went to my editor. All I had left was the dedication, so far both of my books had been indirectly dedicated to Rory. The first had read, 'To you, thanks for saving me.' And the second, 'Guns of Brixton isn't Shakespeare.' That one had confused people to no end and my editor had begged me to change it. I refused and told him the person who needed to understand it would, by then he was used to not getting explanations from me and had relented but told me to try and make the next one clearer.

My second book _My Own Personal Hell_ was about my life in Stars Hollow before Rory and I started dating. The third _She Made Life Bearable_ was about us dating and when I left. I sat quietly thinking, I opened my laptop and typed a few simple words, 'Teach, This is for you. Love Your Dodger.' There it was short simple and more like a dedication. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts and signaled the arrival of my food. After I paid for the food I sat down on the bed and flipped through the TV channels. I smiled when I came across Almost Famous and settled back into the bed to watch the movie and eat dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

Rory's POV

I walked through the lobby of the apartment building towards the exit. Logan had a late meeting tonight so I was meeting Paris for dinner. I walked towards my car and noticed a small piece of paper on the windshield. I removed the paper and looked down at it. I didn't have to read the signature to know who it was from. It was the same writing that filled the margins of many of my books. It was Jess' writing. _Rory, I'm in town until Monday, give me a call. Love, Jess._ Damn him. Every time I convinced myself I was over him he came back. I looked at the numbers he had written below his signature and instantly memorized them. I folded the paper and climbed in my car; I pulled out my phone and typed a short message. 'So you haven't forgotten about all us little people.' I added his number to the address bar and pressed send.

I pulled up in front of the restaurant Paris and I were meeting at just as my phone buzzed signaling a message. I flipped it open and read, 'Never. Can we meet?' I pondered for a minute before replying, 'Yeah, when?' In less than a minute his reply came, 'Are you free tomorrow morning?' I responded, 'Yeah, 10 o'clock. Meet me at my apartment.' I shut my phone off and headed into the restaurant. Maybe Paris would have an opinion on all this. I spotted her at a table in the back and walked over.

"Hey Paris." I greeted sitting down.

"Hey Ror, how are you?"

"I was great until about twenty minutes ago. Guess what I found on my windshield?"

"What?" she asked.

"A note from Jess. He's in town, he left me his number and I texted him on the way here. We're meeting tomorrow." I told her taking a sip of my drink.

"Wow. What does this mean?"

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"I don't know." I told her but my head was screaming 'YES!'

A/N- Again short but hopefully I'll have one more chapter up tonight. And remember review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Thanks for your reviews! I'm sorry this took so long but life has been crazy! And tomorrow report cards come out! I'm hoping that's gonna be a good thing!

Jess' POV

I stared at my reflection in my rear view mirror, I was going to see Rory in less than ten minutes. I sighed and decided to go in before I lost all my nerve. I got out of my car and walked up to the building. I stepped in the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. The elevator seemed to barely move as it made its way to top floor. After what seemed like hours the elevator stopped and the doors opened. I walked out and headed to the door at the end of the hall. I looked at my watch 9:55, I knocked and heard someone running around inside. A moment later she appeared at the door without shoes.

"Your early." She stated.

"Yeah I know, it's a bad habit I've picked up. When you're a famous author people get ticked if you don't show up on time." I said smirking.

She smiled and stepped forward to hug me, "Come on in."

I returned her hug and stepped inside, "Nice place."

"Thanks, I just have to find my shoes." She said heading into the bedroom. A few minutes later she emerged with her shoes. "Got 'em. You ready to go?"

"Yeah," I agreed. We walked out of the apartment and rode the elevator down to the lobby. We stepped outside and I lead the way to my car. When she saw it her jaw dropped. "Don't look so surprised. I couldn't drive around in that piece of crap I had in high school anymore." I opened her door for her and walked around to the driver's side. As we drove I felt her looking at me, I glanced over at her. "What?"

"You're on time, you've gotten rid of the pounds of hair gel, and you got rid of that deathtrap you called a car. What else has changed?" she smiled and reached up to turn the radio on. Should I Stay Or Should I Go came on and she smiled even wider. "The old Jess still lives!"

I smirked at her and reached over to the glove box, I opened it and pulled out a book. I handed it to her and she groaned. "So you still haven't come around to Hemmingway."

"Never!" she smiled and looked back down at the book. "The Old Man and The Sea." She made a face. I smiled at her and pulled into the parking lot of a pancake house. We got out of the car and went inside, once we we're seated she looked at me, "So what brings you to New Haven?"

"Well," Was this really the best time to tell her? "I came to see you."

"Really?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah," I answered.

She smiled and asked the one question I knew she was dying to ask, "Have you been writing anything else?"

"Yep, I actually just finished my next book I'm giving it to my editor on Monday." I told her.

"Really? Can I read it? Please?" she asked with the famous Gilmore pout.

"Now that wouldn't be very fair would it?" I smirked.

"Who cares?"

"My editor for one."

"Well who cares about him!" she exclaimed.

"I'll think about it." I conceded.

"Thank you! So what else have you been doing?" she asked curiously.

"Not much. Now that the book is finished I can go back to having a life. I'm gonna head to Stars Hollow on Friday." I told her.

"You're willingly going there? Wow." She joked. "I'm actually going this weekend too."

"So when's the wedding?" I asked finally getting to the point and gesturing to her left hand.

"Two weeks."

"Logan?" I questioned knowing the answer.

"Yep."

"Huh."

"Well? I know you have an opinion. What is it?" she asked.

"Don't marry him." I stated.

"What! Why?"

"Because I still love you."

A/N- What do you think? I'm evil, I know. The more reviews I get the faster you get an update!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- I'm gonna try to get this up fast since I left you with such an evil cliffhanger! And besides that I gave up on watching the football game when that Jets had scored 13 seconds in!

* * *

Rory's POV 

Had those words just come out of his mouth? Or was my mind playing tricks on me? Jess Mariano had just told me he still loved me two weeks before my wedding! I continued to look at the table afraid to look into his eyes.

"What?" I repeated taking a chance and looking into his eyes.

"I. Still. Love. You." He repeated slowly his eyes confirming what he was saying. "I never stopped. I guess us diner boys just can't help loving you Gilmore girls." He stood and pulled a thin, roughly bound book out of his pocket, he set it on the table with some money before leaning down and kissing the top of my head. "I'm not running this time. I'll see you later." With that he walked out of the pancake house.

I looked down at the book and saw it was a copy of his new book. I smiled and stood, I walked the short distance back to Logan's apartment. As soon as I was inside I started packing my stuff. I had everything packed in two hours and started carrying the boxes down to my car. When everything was loaded I sat on the couch waiting for Logan to get home. At five o'clock I heard his key in the door. I stood with a small, blue, velvet box in my hand.

He came to stand in front of me, "What's going on Ace?"

"I can't do this." I said handing him the box that contained my engagement ring. "I'm sorry. I really did want to love you."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I think we both really wanted to love each other."

I was surprised. I had expected a big blow up. "Yeah, I'll miss you Logan."

"Me too, Ace. Do you need help with any of your stuff?" he asked.

"No, I got it all. Goodbye Logan." I stepped forward and hugged him.

"Bye, Rory."

I walked out of his apartment building for the last time and got in my car. I drove home when I pulled in the driveway my mom ran out. She smiled and ran to greet me when she saw all my stuff she froze.

"What happened sweets?"

"Jess came to see me, he told me he still loved me and I broke up with Logan." I told her.

"So I take it you still love Jess." She stated.

I nodded. She came over and wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug. "He's coming here on Friday." I said speaking into her shoulder.

"I know."

"You know?" I asked.

"Well…I may have gone to see Jess." She admitted sheepishly. "And begged him to talk you out of marrying Logan. And then asked him to come to Stars Hollow. And he called Luke to tell him he would be here Friday." She said in one breath.

I smiled at her, "Thanks mom."

"Your welcome sweets." She led me into the house and we started planning a movie night. We were getting ready to go to Dosee's when the doorbell rang.

A/N- Okay a slight cliffhanger but not as evil as the last one! I won't update again until I get at least six reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Okay it's Monday and I'm hoping to finish this chapter tonight but, I have a ton of homework that I'm currently putting off doing. On a good note though I had a great report card straight A's! Thanks for all you reviews!

* * *

Rory's POV 

I ran to open the door, I swung it open to reveal a state trooper. "Yes?" I asked.

"Is a Lucas Danes here?" he questioned.

Mom appeared behind me having heard his question, "No, I'm Lorelai Gilmore-Danes his wife. How can I help you?"

"Do you know a Jess Mariano?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"I'm Detective Jones; Mr. Mariano was in a car accident about an hour ago. He's in critical condition. I'm very sorry." He said gravely.

"What! I just saw him this morning!" I burst out.

"Really? Did he seem upset about anything?" Detective Jones inquired.

"No…well not seriously. What happened? Was he speeding or did he run a light or what?" I asked.

"He was hit by another car. The other driver wasn't seriously injured his names…" he looked down at the notepad in his hand. "Logan Huntzberger."

"What!"

"Did you know Mr. Huntzberger?" he asked.

"He was my fiancé until about two hours ago. What hospital is Jess at?"

"Yale-New Haven Hospital. If you have any more questions please give me a call." He said handing them a card and heading back to his car.

I have to get to that hospital!

A/N- Okay ten reviews and you get a new chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I know it's been a long time and I kinda left you with a cliffhanger, sorry! I didn't realize how long it had been and I've been busy and had a really bad case of writers block.

* * *

Rory's POV 

I stood watching the police car disappear down the street before I snapped back to reality.

"Mom! Come on! We have to go to the hospital!" I yelled running inside to grab my purse.

"You go take your car, I have to tell Luke we'll meet you there!" she yelled back as we both ran out the door to our cars. I drove the familiar road to New Haven as quickly as possible. I had just seen him how could this have happened! Logan! He better not be at the hospital when I get there! Faster than I expected I pulled in front of the hospital, I turned off the car and ran inside.

I approached the front desk and addressed the lady sitting there, "I'm looking for Jess Mariano. He was in a car accident."

"Just a minute," she said. "Yes, Mr. Mariano is on the third floor."

"Thank you," I said before jogging down the hallway towards the elevator. I pressed the button for the third floor and waited as the elevator slowly made its way up. As soon as the doors opened I walked swiftly towards the nurses' station. "I'm looking for Jess Mariano."

"He's in that room right there." The nurse said pointing to a room behind me.

"How is he?" I asked concerned.

"Are you family?"

I didn't hesitate, "I'm his cousin." It wasn't completely a lie.

"Well, Mr. Mariano was hit on the driver's side by a speeding car. He fractured his arm in three places, he has a concussion from hitting his head on the steering wheel, and several of his ribs are broken. We put him in an induced coma so he won't fight the respirator. There's no reason he shouldn't make a full recovery, right now his body just needs rest. We've determined that the other driver was intoxicated and he's on the first floor waiting for the police to arrive so they can arrest him. You can go in and see Jess now if you want, and a lot of the time people can here you even when they can't show it." She smiled warmly at me.

I thanked her and sat on a couch near his door. About fifteen minutes later mom and Luke came running down the hall.

"How is he?" Luke asked panicked.

I repeated everything the nurse had told me and when I finished mom looked at me curiously, "How did you get around the 'they can only give information to family' rule?"

"Jess_ is_ technically my cousin. Well step-cousin." I told her.

"That's my girl. You ready to go in?" she asked.

"Not yet you guy's go ahead. I'm gonna go get some coffee." With that I walked swiftly down the hall and around the corner. I reached the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. When the door opened I ran outside and leaned against the wall before collapsing to the ground and crying.

"Rory?"

* * *

A/N- Again sorry about the delay next chapter will be up tomorrow! Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- Thanks for the reviews everybody! I was just watching Nick & Nora/Sid and Nancy and when Lorelai is helping Luke carry the frosted flakes upstairs, she asks about Jimmy and Luke says he left TWO years ago! I thought he left when Jess was born! Has anybody else noticed this?!

* * *

Rory's POV 

I looked up to see Marty standing above me.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," he replied. "So what brings you here?"

"My friend, Jess, was in a car accident." I told him.

"Jess…" he said searching his mind for a memory of the name.

"I had a picture of us on my dresser freshman year." I said trying to help.

"Oh, right. Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"No," I answered honestly. "Wait, what are you doing here?

"Well, I'm a police officer now. I was called down here to make an arrest."

"Probably Logan." I muttered.

"What?"

"It's probably Logan, he's the person who hit Jess. He was drunk." I explained.

"Are you still with him?"

"No, I called off the engagement this morning."

"That had something to do with Jess." He observed.

"Yeah. Well, how are you?" I asked interested.

"Pretty good, Lucy and I are engaged." He said with a smile.

"Really? Marty, that's great!" I jumped up and hugged him. "You should come up and say hi to mom."

"I would but I'm kinda working. How about Lucy and I come by later?"

"Oh, right I keep forgetting we're adults with jobs. You and Lucy come by later. I'll probably be here all night." I told him.

"We will. Well I should go, I'll give Logan hell for you." He said hugging me again.

"Thanks Marty. See you later!" I headed for the elevator ready to go in and see Jess.

* * *

A/N- Okay so more opinions on Nick & Nora/Sid and Nancy, doesn't Jess look so much older in the first few episodes than in any other episodes besides The Real Paul Anka? And he looks so cute when he goes to dinner! Right after he asks Rory to bail and she says, "Trust me." And he says, "I don't even know you." And she says, "Well don't I look trustworthy?" and he says, "Maybe." And she says, "Okay good let's eat!" then he just stands there blinking, the look on his face so funny! And cute! Okay now to conclude this really long Authors Note, please review! Oh one more thing I have no idea what Marty was going to college for so I'm making him a cop! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- Sorry it's been so long! I've been really busy, I wanted to write this cuz I'll probably be in Philadelphia for at least a week then when I get back I get to have surgery! Aren't I lucky? NO! Anyway I'll be in Philly for a funeral and I'm having surgery on my wrist and I'll be in a full arm cast for six weeks so that will really limit my updates drastically. I'm gonna try to finish all my stories soon or at least get them to a good part for an intermission.

**Rory's POV**

I ran into my mom on my way back to Jess' room.

"Oh, hey I was coming to look for you. I'm going to get something for us to eat you want anything?" she asked.

"Yeah a burger and some coffee please." I told her. She nodded and headed for the elevator. I can continued down the hall and saw Luke sitting outside the room with his head in his hands. He looked up when I stopped in front of him.

"Hospitals still freak you out?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He answered and I smiled slightly.

"I'm going in now." I said standing in front of the closed door.

"He'll be glad you're here." Luke said smiling.

I gave him a thankful smile and pushed the door open. I gasped when I saw Jess; he had a cast on his arm from his shoulder all the way to his hand. There were IV's on his other arm and the tube for the respirator was coming out of his throat. His face was covered in bruises as well as his neck, chest and arm. He had a large cut above his right eyebrow that had been stitched up.

I approached the bed slowly taking in all his injuries. I reached out slowly and took his hand in mine.

"Jess," I whispered. "You can't leave me."

The door opened and a doctor walked in followed by Luke.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Matthews, I'll being taking care of Jess while he's here." He saw Jess' hand in mine and smiled, "The nurse tells me tells me you're his cousin."

"Technically step-cousin, Luke is his uncle and my step-father. We've known each other since high school." I said quietly.

"Well, I guess you're close enough to family." He smiled warmly. "Jess is going to be okay, we'll keep him comatose for a couple days to let his body rest and recover. He is going to need a lot of help when he goes home. He's an author correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, but he also helps run a publishing company."

"Well he probably won't be able to go to work for a couple weeks." He told us.

"Okay." I nodded again.

"Now I can recommend a doctor in his area so he doesn't have to come here every week."

"No, he can stay with me while he recovers." Luke spoke up.

"Okay as long as he has someone to help him." Dr. Matthews said. "Now if you two could step out I'm going to check him out."

We nodded and stepped into the hallway. I turned to Luke, "Jess and I can stay in the apartment above the diner. I'll call his work for him and I can write from home for a couple weeks."

Luke looked at me, "What about Logan?"

"I guess mom didn't tell you. I broke off our engagement this afternoon."

"Oh." He nodded. "Wait…you…Logan…Jess…New Haven…Jess! Why was he here?!"

"He was on business. We had coffee this morning." I told Luke.

"And it's a complete coincidence that Jess and you have coffee the same day you break off a two year long engagement?"

"Not really but, it's a good thing Luke. I didn't love Logan, I wanted to but I didn't. Jess didn't do anything." Except make me love him.

A/N- I wrote some of this a while ago including the part about Jess' cast. It's pretty ironic that I'll be in a cast just like that, isn't it? So please review and the next chapter will be out soon!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! My surgery was Friday and I'm kinda out of it so please excuse any typo's or grammar errors. Oh another thing has anyone noticed that Sasha and Anna Nardini are both played by Sherilyn Finn? Or that one of the students at Stars Hollow High when Lorelai and Luke go to speak in season 2 is also the girl that plays Juliet at Yale?**

**Rory's POV**

I stood outside the hospital with Jess' phone in my hand, I found the number for Truncheon and pressed the send button. It rang a few times before a young female voice answered.

"Truncheon Books."

"Hi, could I speak to whomever is in charge?" I asked.

"Yes hold on please." The voice said.

"Hello, Truncheon Books? Matt speaking." A slightly familiar male voice said.

"Hi Matt. This is Rory Gilmore, I'm a friend of Jess Mariano's."

"Yeah, we met at one of our open houses."

"Well Jess came to see me on his way to Stars Hollow and he got in a car accident." I told him.

"How bad is it?"

"He's gonna be okay. He won't be able to work for a while and he's gonna need a lot of help so he's gonna stay in Star's Hollow for a few weeks."

"He agreed to that?" Matt asked shocked.

"Well…he's kinda not awake, but I'm not really gonna leave him a choice. He'll get over it." I shrugged even though Matt couldn't see me. "Does he still live above Truncheon? I was thinking about coming up there to get some of his stuff."

"No he has his own apartment now. His sister, Lily, lives with him too, me and her can drive down for a day or two and bring some stuff." Matt told me.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Should we worry about books?"

"Um…maybe some Hemmingway that's about the only thing I don't have."

"What hospital is he in?" Matt asked.

"Yale-New Haven."

"Okay so we'll see you in a couple days." Matt said before hanging up.

I headed back inside the hospital and up to Jess' floor, Luke was once again sitting outside Jess' door. "I called Truncheon and Matt said he and Lily will be down here in a couple days. Jess has a sister?"

"Yeah Sasha's kid. She's seventeen and she's starting at Philadelphia College in the fall so she's staying with Jess." Luke told me.

"Wow! I didn't know he had a sister besides Doula. Do you still have stuff in your apartment?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, I have my bed and his old bed and there's still dishes and a TV."

"Okay that's good. Later can you help me move some of my stuff up there?"

"Of course, Rory." Luke replied.

"Ah! Bags attacking!" Mom exclaimed as she walked down the hall with a mound of bags. Luke and I jumped up to help her. We all sat down outside Jess' room and discussed everything that would need to be done to help Jess.

**A/N- Everyone please review! This story is on 21 alert lists so it would be so great if at least 15 of you could review! And remember the amount of pain I'm in right now and the fact that I can only type with my left hand. Now I'm gonna go take my pain medicine and leave you guy's to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I'm sooo happy! My basketball team is going to the championships tomorrow! Of course I can't play but it's still exciting! Anyway on with the story!**

**Rory's POV**

"But Uncle Mattie." I heard a voice whine.

"I'm not your uncle! My names Matt not Mattie. And will you go away!" another voice answered jokingly.

I looked up as two people rounded the corner. I recognized one as Matt and the other was a girl a little shorter than me with light brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi! Rory, right?" the girl asked as they stopped in front of me.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Jess had a picture of you he used as a bookmark, when he came to California." She explained. "I'm Lily."

I smiled, "His rooms right there." I told her gesturing to the room behind me. She walked into the room.

"So do you know where we could stay?" Matt asked sitting next to me.

"You could stay with me at my grandparents place." I suggested.

"Your grandparents? I've heard some scary things about your grandmother."

I laughed, "They don't live there. They moved to Martha's Vineyard then decided to buy a house in New Haven for when they visit."

"Oh, okay!" Matt agreed.

Lily came out of the room, "You can go in now. Medical stuff freaks me out." She told Matt. He stood and walked into the room. Lily sat in the seat he vacated. "So you like my brother." She stated looking at me.

"What?"

"You like Jess. I mean why else would you be here? You're his ex-girlfriend. He got in a car accident and you're the one here, you're the one calling people." She raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know. I just broke off a two year long engagement yesterday. I was supposed to get married in two weeks. I don't know if I still like Jess, but I want to find out if I do."

"Good. I like you and my brother _loves_ you. He talked about you a lot when he was in California, he still does."

"He talked?" I asked incredulously.

"Well when you're eleven you can typically annoy people into talking."

"I only saw Jess around a kid once and it wasn't exactly…loving or pleasant." I told her.

"I think being almost family gave me a couple brownie points."

An hour later we were still talking.

"So I have to know what your opinion on Hemmingway is." I questioned.

"He's the perfect cure for insomnia." Lily answered making a face.

"Thank you!" I cried hugging her and laughing.

**A/N- Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- You may have heard about the fatal street racing accident in Maryland. Between 4am and 6am Saturday morning a car crashed into a crowd of street race fans. The car was not involved in the race, the drivers view was obscured by smoke that the racers tires made. So far eight people are dead. Five others are injured. I don't live far from where the accident happened. Street racing is big here, it's illegal, but it happens. If you've read anything about it, you've probably read that there were bodies everywhere. That's not an exaggeration. There was blood all over the road until it rained last night. I want to dedicate this chapter to the families of those who died, the injured, and the Police, Fire and EMS crews that helped. **

**Rory's POV**

Matt and Lily had settled in with me at Grandma and Grandpas. They had decided to stay for a week so they could help get Jess settled in. The doctor planned to wake Jess up tomorrow, Monday. Today we were all moving my stuff to Luke's apartment, well Luke and Matt moved boxes while me and Lily went shopping.

"So we need two new mattresses, sheets, curtains and a new tablecloth. Luke said he would go grocery shopping and I have everything for the bathroom." I said as we drove.

"Didn't Luke say there were mattresses up there?" Lily asked.

"Yeah but their really old and haven't been slept in for years." I explained.

When we got to the store we picked out two new mattresses and arranged to have them delivered to Luke's tomorrow. Then we went looking for everything else we needed.

"Get these for Jess. Their his favorite color." Lily informed me handing me a set of dark blue sheets. I nodded and grabbed another set for the other bed.

"So you start college in the fall, right?"

"Yep!"

"What are you majoring in?"

"English Literature. I blame Jess. You should see his apartment there are huge bookshelves covering all four walls in the living room. His bedrooms a disaster zone, books all over the bed, and in stacks on the floor. Three of the drawers in his dresser are filled with books. Then there are all of his writing notebooks, he has to have at least thirty notebooks filled with writing." she told me.

"What do you want to do?"

"Teach and write on the side."

"You blame Jess for that too?" I joked.

"I blame Jess for everything. That's what sisters are for."

**Later at the hospital**

Mom and Luke had already gone home for the night and Matt and Lily had gone to get dinner for us. I went into Jess' room and sat in the chair by his bed in the last couple days his bruises had become less visible. The doctor said that he would take the stitches out on Friday.

I reached out and held his hand, "Hey," I whispered. "You need tougher friends. Matt's been complaining all day because I made him move my books into the apartment. Me and Lily went shopping today, she's sweet. I finally have someone on my anti-Hemmingway team!"

"Food's here." Matt said sticking his head in the door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Awake!" I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

**A/N- I'll probably update again on Friday maybe earlier. Thanks for the reviews! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Jess is finally gonna be awake! Aren't you happy?**

**Rory's POV**

"Hey Luke," I greeted standing up as Luke came down the hallway.

"Hey Ror, Matt, Lily. When are they waking him up?"

"As soon as Dr. Matthews gets here." I told him.

"Hello everybody," A voice said from behind us. Dr. Matthews approached us. "Ready to wake up Sleeping Beauty?"

"Definitely!" Lily agreed quickly.

"We don't want to overwhelm Jess, so only one person can be in there." He explained.

"Lily." I said pointing to her.

She shook her head, "No you should Rory."

"You sure?" I asked. She nodded and Dr. Matthews led me into the room. He walked to the head of Jess' bed and reaching out to turn off the respirator. Next he removed Jess' breathing tube and stepped back. Jess' chest rose steadily and after a few minutes his eyes fluttered open.

"I'll be outside." Dr. Matthews told me walking out the door.

"Rory?" he asked his voice hoarse.

"Hey," I stepped closer to his bed and smiled. "How do you feel?"

"Like crap. What happened?"

"You got in a car accident. Fractured your arm in three places, broke a couple ribs, got a concussion, and a lot of bruises." I pushed a piece of hair out of his face.

"Work." He muttered vaguely.

"I called Matt. Him and Lily are outside."

"What day is it?"

"Monday. Don't worry Matt called your editor and told him everything." I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Good to have you awake. I'll send Lily in." I started for the door. "By the way you're staying in Stars Hollow until you get better."

"What?" I heard him say as I exited.

"He's awake. You can go in, Lily."

**Lily's POV**

"Hey bro," I ran over to Jess' bed and hugged him gently.

"Hey kid." He returned my hug as much as he could. "So you met Rory. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

"Shut up. She's cool. Don't worry I didn't make you seem_ too_ obsessed with her." I teased.

"Come here." He requested. I sat on the edge of his bed. He pulled me down next to him. "I love you, kid."

"Love you too, bro."

**A/N- I didn't have school today cuz it snowed. Actually more ice than snow and the roads were bad. So I'll update again today as soon as I get five reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rory's POV**

"Why do I have to ride in the wheelchair? There's nothing wrong with my legs!" Jess grumbled as I pushed him.

"Hospital policy. Stop whining it's only a few more feet to the door."

"Where's Lily?" he asked.

"Shopping with my mom." We reached the door and I helped him out of the wheel chair and into the car.

"Hey man," Matt greeted Jess from the driver's seat.

"Hey," Jess returned. I climbed into the front seat and settled in as Matt started driving. We had only been driving a few minutes when Jess spoke up from the back. "Rory thinks you're a wimp."

"What?" Matt and I both questioned.

"I vaguely remember you saying that I needed tougher friends." He leaned forward and rested his chin on the back of my seat.

"You could hear me." I said quietly.

"That's all nice and sweet and everything, but how am I a wimp?" Matt interrupted.

"You kept whining about moving her books." Jess answered before I could.

"I was not whining! I was just saying that there were a lot of them!" Matt defended.

"Wimp." Jess coughed.

"Okay that's enough. I read your book." I told Jess turning in my seat to face him.

"Which one?" Matt asked.

"The new one."

"How'd you get him to let you read it? He won't even let me!" Matt complained.

"Rory's special."

"Whipped." Matt coughed at Jess. I saw Jess darken slightly and I looked down at my hands. After a few minutes of awkward silence Matt reached up and turned on the radio, Guns of Brixton came blaring out of the speakers. "Do you have any ideas about what that dedication in his second book meant?" Matt inquired.

"A few."

"Care to explain, he won't." Matt said gesturing to Jess.

"No she doesn't." Jess told him. We were passing the sign for Stars Hollow now. Matt pulled the car up in front of Luke's and I got out helping Jess out too. We walked into the diner and I helped Jess sit down at a table.

"Hey Jess!" Luke came over and patted Jess on the back.

"Hey,"

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Turkey sandwich and ginger ale, please."

"Okay, Rory?"

"Cheeseburger and a coke." I requested. "Lily and I went shopping and got new stuff for the apartment. So neither of us has to sleep on those old nasty beds."

"Us?"

"Yeah I'm staying here too."

"What about…Logan?"

"I broke up with him."

"Ah."

"That's all you have to say, after what you said?"

"Not here." Jess told me quietly. "Later."

"Okay.'

Luke brought our food and we were in the middle of eating when Jess spoke. "Didn't you say you broke up with Logan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He's walking towards the diner." I turned and saw Logan making his across the street. _This can't be good._

**A/N- So there you go chapter fifteen! Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- So I'm writing a long chapter and hopefully that will make you review more! I've only gotten like five reviews each for the last three chapters, that makes me sad. This is a direct continuation of the last chapter.**

**Rory's POV**

Logan walked into the diner and looked around. He spotted me and Jess and walked over.

"Hey," he started looking at me. "I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but can I talk to you. Both of you." He said looking at Jess. "In private."

I looked over at Jess, he nodded. I stood, helped Jess up and started walking to the stairs. Logan trailed behind us. When we got inside the apartment I helped Jess over to the couch and sat down next to him.

"Well?" I prompted.

"You both have every reason to hate me." Logan began.

"I'm not saying I don't hate you, but what reason are you referring to." Jess interrupted.

"He doesn't know?"

"He just got out of the hospital today. I haven't had the chance to tell him yet." I told Logan.

"Tell me what?" Jess asked.

"Logan's the person that hit you." I informed him.

"It was an accident. I swear. I didn't know it was you! I was drunk, I shouldn't have been but I was. I shouldn't have driven any where. I should have called somebody. I'm sorry." Logan apologized.

"How do I know your not just here so I don't press charges?" Jess asked venomously.

"I'm not asking you not to. I understand if you do. I think finally get it. I can't rely on my dad's name for everything anymore. I'm going to try to change. I think it took losing you for me to get it." He looked at me. Then quickly at Jess, "I'm not trying to get Rory back. I know that you could probably still kick my ass even like that. I'm just here to apologize to you for hitting you and causing all that. And to Rory for putting her through all of this."

"Apology accepted." Jess told him quietly.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Really? Thanks." Logan offered Jess his left hand since Jess' right arm was in a cast. Jess shook his hand.

I stood and hugged Logan, "Thank you for apologizing." I whispered.

"No problem." He released me. "I know the way out." He turned and exited the apartment.

"Hola!" Lily called entering the apartment. She walked over and sat on the other side of the couch. "Hey, bro." she hugged Jess. "Who was that?"

"Logan." I answered.

"Your ex- fiancé?"

"How do you know that?" Jess asked.

"Rory told me." She told him a duh tone.

"Yes, Logan my ex- fiancé."

"What did he want?"

"To apologize. He was the person that hit Jess."

"What?!" Lily yelled. She stood and headed for the door. I jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"You can't kill him, sis." Jess scolded.

"Why not?"

"Come here." Jess requested. Lily walked over, sitting next to him on the couch. "He apologized. I'm going to be fine." Jess pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"He could have killed you." Lily said shakily into his shoulder.

"He didn't." Jess told her firmly. He rubbed her back comfortingly. He looked at me and I smiled and nodded towards the door. I quietly left and went back downstairs.

"Hey sweets!"

"Hey mom." I walked over and hugged her.

"So? Why was Logan here?"

"To apologize." I told her.

"Really?" she looked at me, shocked.

"Yeah, he seemed sincere too."

"Wow. You look like you could use some coffee. Luke!" she yelled.

"What?" he asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Rory needs coffee. And I need a refill." She held up her empty mug for him to see. He shook his head at her and poured us both coffees. "I talked to your grandmother today."

"That's never good."

"I didn't check the caller id before I answered. And I was talking to Lily in the background. She asked who it was and without even thinking I told her it was Jess' sister. Then she asked why Jess' sister was with me. And I told her we were shopping. Then she asked why I was shopping with Jess' sister. And I said because I couldn't shop with you because you were at the hospital with Jess. Then she asked why you were at the hospital with Jess. And I said because Jess had been in a car accident and Logan was the other driver. Then she said what. And I said yeah right after you broke up with Logan. Then she said hmm, why don't you all come over for dinner. Then I said all who. And she said me, you, Luke, Jess and Lily. Then I said we can't leave Matt all alone. And she said who's Matt. Then I said Jess' best friend. And she said bring him too. Then I said okay, bye." Mom said in one breath.

"So we all have to go to dinner. When?"

"Tomorrow night."

"So I have twenty-four hour to convince Jess to go to dinner at the Gilmore's?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. I'll convince everyone else." She assured me. Jess walked slowly from behind the curtain and sat next to me at the counter. "Hey Jess! Long time no see!" mom exclaimed.

"I saw you a week ago, remember?"

"Yes," mom rolled her eyes.

"How's Lily?" I asked facing him.

"She's okay. She's sleeping." He told me.

I suddenly noticed that it was very quiet, I looked around. Kirk was sitting on the other side of mom listening intently, Patty was at the table by the window watching us from behind a menu and east side Tilly paced back and forth outside the window. The other diner patrons simply watched us.

"They're staring." I whispered to Jess not moving my lips.

"Follow my lead." He whispered back. He turned on his stool to face me so our knees touched. He reached forward and held one of my hands with his good hand. I intertwined our fingers and rested our hands on my knee. He smiled. "What do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"Indian food and _Clueless_."

"_Clueless_?"

"It's better than _Almost Famous_."

"Fine, but tomorrow, pizza and _Almost Famous_." He insisted.

"Or duck and dinner with my grandmother." I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing! Let's go get the stuff." We stood up and walked out of the diner with Jess' good arm around my waist. I smiled at Tilly as we passed her. We walked to the video store. Once inside we both burst out laughing.

"My ribs." Jess complained holding his side.

"Are you okay?" I instantly sobered and walked over to him.

"Yeah, laughing just isn't a good idea." We walked over to the movie racks and picked out a couple movies. I paid for the movies and we exited the store Jess' arm finding its way back around my waist.

"We need snacks." I declared pulling Jess into the market. He removed his arm from my waist and grabbed my hand instead. He led us to the candy isle and handed me bags of skittles, twizlers, m&m's, malomars, and jolly ranchers. Next we went to the chip isle and he grabbed cheetos, doritos, and salt and vinegar chips.

"Is that everything?" he asked.

"You almost pass the Gilmore test. One more thing." He thought for a minute then smirked. He dragged me over to the freezers and pulled out two cartons of ice cream then he reached behind me and pulled a box of cones off the shelf. "Very good." I complimented.

"Thank you."

I paid for the food and we walked out onto the street. Since Jess' only good hand was carrying a bag I hooked my arm through his and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked. We entered the diner and sat in our previous seats.

"Hey Luke! Take these bags upstairs for Jess and Rory!" mom yelled into the kitchen.

"I went grocery shopping." Luke informed us as he gathered the bags.

"Yes but you didn't get sweets."

"Well I don't want you to die before you're thirty." He disappeared behind the curtain.

"You two are hilarious! As soon as you left Kirk _bolted_ out the door and ran _top speed_ towards Taylor's house! Patty called Babbette and screamed about it! And you should have seen Tilly's face when you walked past her and smiled!" Mom told us laughing.

"Jess is officially a Gilmore." I said taking her coffee and drinking some.

Mom snickered, "Dirty!"

I rolled my eyes at her, "He passed the Gilmore test."

"I'm so proud!" Mom jumped up and hugged Jess.

"It's not that exciting." Jess muttered.

"Yes it is! You are the first person to pass!" Mom jumped up and down.

"What is she so happy about?" Luke asked when he came back down.

"Jess passed the Gilmore test." I answered.

"That _is_ exciting." Luke said sarcastically.

"What's exciting?" Lily came out from behind the curtain.

"Jess' a Gilmore now!"

"Ooh, dirty!" Lily exclaimed.

"Exactly what I said!" Mom hugged her. "I think we have another honorary Gilmore!"

"Your mother is sucking my baby sister into her world." Jess scowled at me.

"There's nothing wrong with her world." I defended.

"Yeah, it's normal for a person to be obsessed with Oompa Loompa's."

"Point taken." I said and he smirked smugly.

"Where's Matt?" Lily asked.

"He had to run an errand in Hartford." Jess spoke up. "Why?"

"He's my ride back to New Haven."

"Why don't you stay here tonight? We can have our own movie night." Mom told her glaring at me and Jess.

"Okay." Lily agreed.

"Good! We need supplies!" Mom stood and linked arms with Lily. "See you at home Lukey!" she called over her shoulder as they exited.

"I think she's replacing me." I pouted watching them leave.

"Let's go." Jess pulled me off my stool and led us upstairs. "I'll set up the stuff, you order."

"I'm thinking pizza instead of Indian."

"Thank God!" Jess yelled from the living room.

I ordered the pizza and walked over to Jess. "Joe said he would bring it up."

"Want to watch TV until the pizza gets here?" Jess asked sitting on the couch.

"Yeah." I sat next to him, curling my feet under me. He flipped through the channels. "No. No. No. Ooh, Reba!" I snatched the remote from him and turned up the volume. The pizza arrived about twenty minutes later. "Jess get the door." I told him absently.

He got up and walked over to the door. "Hey Joe."

"Hey." Joe walked in and put the pizza boxes on the coffee table in front of the door.

"Put it on our tab." I told Joe smiling.

"Of course." He nodded and left.

"You have a tab at the pizza place?"

"Duh." I got up and pulled two plates out of the cabinet. We sat on the couch and reached for pizza. Jess took the piece right next to mine. "Hmm."

"What?" Jess questioned.

"You always take the piece right next to mine. Dean always skipped a piece next to mine before taking one and Logan always took one from the opposite side of the pizza."

"Okay." Jess said slowly. He started the movie and took a bite of his pizza. I watched him for a few minutes. "See something you like Gilmore?" he asked not looking away from the screen.

"Shut up Mariano." I turned my eyes to the screen and smiled.

**A/N- Six and a half pages on word. I think that's the longest chapter I've written in this story. Anyway every time I see the episode in season one where Dean comes over for a movie night it bugs me that he skips a piece of pizza next to Rory's so that's where that came from. Review, all of you, please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! One of you mentioned that Jess was moving around a lot, you're probably right as far as his ribs go. I don't really know what doctors say about broken ribs. That's one thing I've never done, I've had many injuries but luckily I've never broken any ribs. His arm isn't really too big a deal, it hurts to break your arm but it's not awful. The worst part is the cast! Long casts are the most annoying things in the world, you want to saw your arm off! Anyway if anybody knows what the rules are for what you can and can't do with broken ribs please let me know!**

**Jess' POV**

I heard a loud crash of thunder outside the window and opened my eyes. I looked down to see Rory's head resting in my lap. She must have pulled the blanket off the back of the couch because it now covered her.

I shook her shoulder, "Ror, get up." I said softly.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at me. "What time is it?"

"Three." She sat up, bringing the blanket with her. At the sound of thunder she yelped and curled into my side. "Still afraid of thunderstorms I see." I chuckled and rubbed her back.

"Mom got us roped into dinner at my grandmothers." She mumbled into my chest.

"That's what the duck comment was about earlier."

"By us I mean all of us. You, me, her, Luke, Lily, and Matt." She looked up at me sheepishly.

"Matt?"

"Mom said if we all came Matt would be all alone. Then Grandma invited him too." She explained.

"Okay."

"You'll go?"

"I guess." I said now tracing patterns on her back.

"Did you mean it?" she asked after several minutes of silence. "What you said last week." She clarified.

I pulled her up so I could look at her. "Yes." She searched my face, then slowly leaned forward. Another crash of thunder echoed through the apartment. Rory jumped back, falling on the floor. I laughed.

"I hate you." She declared pulling herself off the floor.

"Of course you do." I continued to laugh. She glared at me and sat on the other end of the couch. "Rory." She ignored me. "Rory." I repeated scooting down the couch. "I can make you talk to me." I stated now sitting right next to her. "Fine." I began tickling her.

"Jess! Stop!" she whined squirming.

"Told you." I grinned triumphantly.

"I hate you even more." She yawned.

"Time for bed?" I questioned.

"I don't want to move. I'm warm." She snuggled into my side and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Okay." I accepted.

**Rory's POV**

I heard a click followed by a bright flash and opened my eyes. Mom was standing over me with a camera. As I became more aware I realized that my head was resting on Jess' chest, his arm was around my shoulders and he was still sleeping, snoring lightly.

"Oh, Jess! Get up!" Mom sing-songed.

Jess' body tensed and his grip on my shoulder tightened. "What?" he opened his eyes. He looked at mom. "Why do you have a camera?" he asked groggily.

"So I could take this picture." She showed us the camera. "I have our new Christmas card photo! Aren't you two adorable?"

"Why are you up here anyway?" Jess questioned.

"I was bored and Luke wouldn't give me coffee." She grumbled.

"Where's Lily? Couldn't she occupy you?" I stretched.

"She went to breakfast with Matt. She said she would talk Matt into…" Mom trailed off looking at me.

"I already told him." I informed her.

"Good! Lily said she would talk Matt into going to dinner. You did agree, right?" she looked at Jess.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going back downstairs. Get up, get dressed, come eat." She instructed as she exited.

"I don't want to get up." I told Jess not moving.

"Me either."

"Your warm." I said looking up at Jess.

He smiled and leaned forward, his lips gently brushed mine before he pulled back. I brought my hand to the back of his head pulling him closer again.

"I love you." Jess breathed out, resting his forehead against mine.

"Jess, I…"

"You don't have to say it back, I don't want to pressure you. But I mean it." He pulled me into another soft kiss. "Go get dressed. I might be able to convince Luke to make chocolate chip pancakes."

"With whip cream?" I asked excited.

"Don't push it." He told me.

**A/N- It's not as long as the last chapter, sorry. The next chapter will be their dinner; it should be up on Friday, Saturday at the latest. Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jess' POV**

"Jess! Let's go!" Rory yelled from outside the bathroom door. "We're going to be late!"

"Where's everyone else?" I asked through the door.

"Mom and Luke went together and Matt and Lily went together. We're the last ones to leave."

"We won't be late." I walked out of the bathroom. "You look nice." I told her.

"Thanks you too. Did you get your books?"

"Why am I bringing signed copies of my books?"

"Because ever since my grandpa read your books he's been asking for signed copies. Every time I see him he asks if I've talked to you. Even after I told him I hadn't spoken to you in three years." She rambled.

"Alright. But remember you promised to show me his first edition Hemmingway." I reminded her.

"I know! Come on, we're officially running late." She led the way out of the apartment.

We walked out of the diner and to her car. She helped me in, got in herself and pulled away from the curb.

"When do you have to go back to work?" I asked.

"I have to go and check in tomorrow but I'm going to write from home for awhile." She said.

"Can I come? I'm sick of hanging around here with nothing to do."

"Yeah if you want to." She agreed. We fell into a comfortable silence and after about ten minutes I put a cd in. At seven o' five we were pulling into the driveway. "Told you we would be late."

"Only five minutes. I'm injured that's our excuse." I decided.

She rolled her eyes at me and we both got out of the car. She rang the doorbell. A minute later it opened.

"Hello Rory!" her grandfather greeted.

"Hey Grandpa!" she stepped inside and hugged him.

"You must be Jess, it's a pleasure to meet you." He offered me his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Gilmore." I shook his hand.

"Please call me Richard. What's that you have there Rory?" he questioned pointing to a bag in her hand.

"Your long awaited autographed books." She told him smiling.

"Thank you! I'm going to go put these in my study. Everyone's in here." He said walking towards the living room.

"Actually Grandpa, I promised to show Jess your first edition Hemmingway." She informed him as we followed.

"Okay then we'll just say hello then head to the study. Their here!" he announced.

"Hey." Everyone chorused.

"Hi everyone." Rory replied, I nodded.

"We're going in my study, I want to show Jess some books." Richard told them.

"Well hurry Richard. Dinner will be ready soon."

The three of us walked into the study. I glanced around the room. This was where Rory and I had argued the last time I came here. I saw the portrait of her. I felt her eyes on me. I turned to her and smiled. Richard had walked over to a bookcase and was scanning a shelf.

"Here we go." He walked to his desk and set the book down. I followed. "First edition, _A Farewell to Arms_."

"Wow." I turned the pages. "This is amazing."

"You can borrow it if you like."

"I couldn't."

"I insist." Richard declared.

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled.

"So Rory's told me you co-own a bookstore and publishing house."

"Actually now I own it." I admitted.

"What?" Rory and Richard said simultaneously.

"Truncheon was on the verge of shutting down. I had money from my books, my second made a lot of money and my first was reprinted after the second did well. I bought the place from Matt and Chris. I left it the same, they continued to work there. I'm actually considering opening another branch." I explained.

"Really, where?" Richard questioned.

"Hartford or New York. I hope to eventually have one in both places but right now I can only afford one or the other."

"Would you hire new management?"

"I would probably run the new one. Matt basically runs the one in Philly now. I've been busy on book tours, and then I jumped right into writing a new book. He and the guys will do fine."

"A new book?"

"Yeah, number three. I sent it to my editor yesterday." I told him.

"It's really good!" Rory put in.

"You've read it?" Rory nodded.

"She gave me that puppy dog look." I informed him. Richard chuckled.

"I did not!" she defended.

"Yes you did! You gave me the same look you give Luke when he won't give you coffee."

"I've seen it. That is a puppy dog look." Richard laughed.

"Richard! Dinner's ready!" Emily called.

"We should get out there." Richard stood and headed for the door.

"He likes you more than he likes me." Rory huffed once he was gone.

"Your grandpa's cool." I smiled at her. "Stop pouting." I gave her a quick kiss before walking out of the room.

**A/N- The rest of the dinner will be next chapter. I have to go get ready for this thing I have to do for school. I wasn't going to update but, CherryWolf713's review encouraged me to. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow morning. Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Rory's POV**

I followed Jess out of the room. We walked into the dinning room where everyone else was already seated. Jess and I sat across from Mom and Luke. Lily was next to Jess and Matt was across from Lily. As usual Grandma and Grandpa sat at the ends. The maid brought out our salads.

"So Lorelai how's the inn?" Grandpa asked.

"It's good, we've been pretty busy. The summer rush is starting now that school's out."

Grandpa nodded. "Jess, when do you think your book will be out?"

"With any luck the end of the summer." Jess told him. "My editor's usually pretty quick. Then it just has to be put together. Everything's already picked out."

"Would you mind sending me a copy when it's finished?"

"No problem. I'll send you the first copy." Jess promised. I cleared my throat. "What? You already read it! You can have the second copy. And don't look at me like that!" He turned away from me.

"Lily your starting college aren't you?" Grandpa questioned.

"Yes, sir."

"What are you majoring in?"

"English Literature. Jess' influence." She smiled.

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Teaching and writing on the side."

"You write too?"

"Nothing major. Just some short stories."

"She's really good." Jess spoke up.

"How long have you been writing?"

"Since Jess came to California, he lived with us for a while. He was always writing, I was eleven or twelve and I wanted to be just like my big brother." Lily smiled at Jess.

"Being like your brother is not a bad thing to aspire to." Grandpa told her.

"I agree."

"I don't." Grandma said looking coldly at Jess.

"Emily-" Grandpa started.

"Don't start with me Richard! I can't believe your condoning their friendship! You adore this girl and you approve of _him_? Am I the only person who remembers that he broke her wrist and left her?!" Grandma yelled.

"Stop it Grandma! You can't attack Jess! He's changed! All of that stuff happened six years ago! You attack Jess but you loved Logan! You loved Logan when we stole a yacht! You loved Logan when I dropped out of Yale! You loved Logan when I fought with mom, when I moved in with you, when I joined the DAR! You don't care about whether or not I'm happy all you care about his how I look to all your friends!" I yelled back at her.

"Rory," Jess said quietly, trying to soothe me.

"Rory is exactly right Emily. You have no right to attack this young man. He has made something out of himself without the help of a rich father. He genuinely cares for our granddaughter." Grandpa told her seriously but without raising his voice.

"I think we should go, Richard." Jess stood.

"Of course. I'll walk you to the door." The three of us walked to the front door. "I'm sorry for my wife's behavior." Grandpa apologized.

"That's okay." Jess accepted. He had his arm around my shoulders and was rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry for your grandmother." Grandpa stepped forward and hugged me.

"It's not your fault Grandpa."

"I'll tell you what how about we go to lunch? Matt and Lily too." He offered.

"Okay grandpa. I'll call you tomorrow." Jess and I walked out to the car. He pulled me into a long hug.

"I'll order pizza." He opened my door for me and walked around to get in the passenger seat. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Joe, its Jess. Can I get two large pizzas with everything?"

"And cheesy bread." I requested.

"And cheesy bread." Jess added. "Can you meet us in front of the diner in twenty-five minutes? Thanks." He hung up. "Pizza and cheesy bread will be there." He reached across the console and held my free hand.

The drive home was comfortably silent. Joe was waiting for us when we pulled up to the diner. I got out and took the pizzas from him.

"Thanks Joe!"

"No problem." He nodded and walked away.

Jess took the keys from me and unlocked the diner. I walked in and set the pizzas on the counter. Jess came up behind me, placed his hand on my waist and kissed my shoulder next to the strap of my dress.

I turned to face him. He moved his lips to cover mine. "What are we doing?" I asked.

"Kissing." Jess answered leaning towards me again.

"No Jess." I stepped away from him. "What are _we_? Are we dating?"

"I told you this morning, I love you Ror. I want to be together. I know we could work this time." He assured me.

"I love you too Jess." I brought my arms up to circle his neck and kissed him. He pulled me closer with his good arm. I smiled when we pulled apart. I intertwined our fingers and led the way upstairs.

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter please review! I'll update tomorrow!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Jess' POV**

"Jess, get up." I opened my eyes to see Rory sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Why are you up?"

"Because I didn't want my mother coming up here and waking us up especially since I was wearing your clothes." She told me.

"But you look good in my clothes."

"I think mom would disagree with you." She stood up and threw a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt at me. "Get dressed."

"Want to go get breakfast?" I asked while pulling the shirt over my head.

"Sure." She agreed. I disregarded the sweatpants and got a pair of jeans out of my dresser.

"Let's go."

"I want to get the paper." She said making a detour at the market. She grabbed a paper off the rack. "Oh my god."

"What?" I looked over her shoulder to read the cover. "Oh god." Rory stormed out of the market and headed for Taylor's ice cream shop. I followed behind her.

"Taylor! What the hell is this?" she yelled throwing the paper down on the counter. The cover read, 'Forgotten Pizzas' and had a picture of Rory looking at me over her shoulder as she pushed aside the curtain to lead us up the stairs.

"That is the latest issue of the Stars Hollow Gazette." Taylor told her smiling.

"Why are we on the cover?" she continued to yell.

"It is the Gazette's job to report on important town news. You two are a concern to some people so we felt it was necessary to inform the citizens of your relationship."

"That was last night! Who took the pictures?" she asked still angry.

"Uh, Rory." I had picked up the paper and noticed something under the picture. In very small type it said, 'Photo's by Kirk.'

"Now you have Kirk spying on us!"

"He was simply doing his job." Taylor defended.

"Come on, Jess!" Rory pulled me out of the shop.

"Where are we going?"

"To find Kirk!"

"I think he was in the diner when we left." I told her. "Hey, slow down." I stopped her and pulled her back towards me. "Calm down."

"This doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it bothers me and in three weeks when I get this cast off I _am_ going to kick Kirk's ass. But calm down. I can't have my girlfriend going to jail for killing Kirk." She started smiling. "What?"

"You called me your girlfriend." I smirked and leaned forward.

"So it wasn't Photoshop!" Lorelai yelled from behind us.

I spun around to face her. "Hey, Lorelai!"

"Amateur move." She said shaking her head at us.

"Wasn't it you that walked into the open diner wearing only one of Luke's shirts? At least I remembered to change." Rory teased.

"Hey! No attacking the mommy!" Lorelai protested. "Those were some pretty interesting pictures."

"There was more than one?" I asked opening the paper. There were two more pictures one of us kissing and one of us from behind where I was kissing her shoulder.

"At least they didn't have a town meeting about you guys." Lorelai offered. "That was an interesting speech at dinner." She told Rory. "You guys shouldn't have left. Dad was pissed off at mom the rest of the night. You handled them well Jess. Dad loves you."

"I like your dad."

"I like my dad too now." We all began walking back towards the diner. "So what are you guys doing today?"

"I have to go to work and Jess is tagging along."

"Luke, coffee!" Lorelai and Rory demanded together.

"I'm coming!"

"You're taking too long!" Lorelai yelled into the store room.

"You've been in here for two minutes." Luke said coming out.

"Exactly two whole minutes and I still don't have any coffee!"

**A/N- Just some filler. I'll update again on Wednesday or Thursday. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- So I said this would be up like a week ago but I've been really busy. It's the last week in this grading period so all of my teachers are giving us tons of last minute crap. I cannot wait for it to be Easter break. Anyway sorry for the delay! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Jess' POV**

"Hey Kirk," I said sitting across from him at his table.

"Uh, hello Jess, how are you feeling?"

"Okay. Why did you take these pictures?" I asked setting the paper in front of him.

"Taylor told me to."

"Did he pay you?"

"Yes."

"So, if I was interested in hiring you, would everything be confidential?"

"If that's how you want it."

I grabbed a pad of paper Luke used for order and quickly scribbled something down in it. "Could you do that?"

"I don't know." Kirk said hesitantly.

"I'll give you free breakfast for a month."

"Done."

"Good. Get that done a quickly as possible."

"Okay." Kirk nodded and exited the diner.

Rory came down the stairs. "Hey, what's up?" she kissed me.

"Nothing." I said shrugging.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

"Jess,"

"I swear, I haven't done anything! Yet."

"Then what are you planning on doing?"

"Getting revenge on Taylor."

"What about Kirk?"

"He's safe for now. He's an ally."

"I don't even want to know what you could possibly be planning that involves Kirk."

"Good, I won't tell you."

"Whatever."

"Hola mi amigo! Mi amigo's girlfriend." Matt greeted walking into the diner with Lily trailing behind him.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Lorelai called me this morning and I told him." Lily informed me.

"We saw the paper. Cute pictures. You're very photogenic." Matt teased.

"Shut up." I glared.

"Don't get so defensive. We all knew it was coming."

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

"Good morning, good people!" Taylor walked into the diner.

"Get out Taylor." I told him pointing to the door.

"You can't kick me out!"

"Uh, yeah, I can. Now get out!"

Taylor rolled his eyes and turned to exit. "I will be having a conversation with Luke about this."

"Do whatever you want."

"You're mean." Rory told me.

"You're the one who wanted to kill him earlier."

"You saw the paper!"

"Exactly, you wanted to kill him, I kicked him out. It's not like Luke's gonna care."

**A/N- Just filler. I got my cast off today, isn't that exciting? It is for me! Please review! I'll update again this weekend probably Sunday, I'm gonna be at my friends house Friday and Saturday so I wont be able to before then.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay I was a bit stuck on this chapter.**

**Rory's POV**

"Jess! If your coming you better get your ass down here in the next ten seconds!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming." Jess stumbled out of the apartment. "Since when are you so punctual?"

"Since I became an adult with a job that I like and I don't want to be fired."

"That's a pretty good reason."

"I know. It's happened to you to. I happen to remember you showing up for coffee five minutes earlier than the appointed time. With the same reason." I led us out of the diner to my car. 

"I just realized. I don't know where you work." Jess pointed out as we drove.

"Huh. You're right, you don't. I work at the Stanford Eagle Gazette."

"What happened to being Christiane Amanpour?"

"Right after I graduated I traveled on the Obama campaign. I hated it. Not the job but the traveling. I realized I wanted to stay close to home. I had interned at this paper and I worked here briefly when I first went back to Yale. I really like it here. I know everybody, their all nice, it's a good place to work. I was actually relieved when Logan came and apologized. His dad owns the paper. Before that I wasn't sure how he would handle the news of the disengagement."

"What was the campaign like?"

"It was crazy. We changed cities all the time. Our schedules changed hourly. I did get lucky, I got to do an interview with Barak."

"I read it." Jess confessed.

"Really? Were you keeping tabs on me?"

"If I say yes will it creep you out?"

"Just a little."

"Luke told me about it."

"Ah. What about you? What's life as an author like?"

"Pretty boring."

"Sure." I said disbelievingly. 

"No really, it is. Some stuffs cool. Like being able to buy a new car. But most of the time it's pretty boring. The most exciting thing that's happened to me in the last two months is Lily coming to live with me."

"What's that like? Living with her?"

"Interesting. It's fun though. My apartment is never quiet anymore."

"And you love every minute of it."

"Yeah. Lily's a great kid, I love her to death. I wasn't sure about it when she first asked if she could live with me. I told her we could try it for awhile. Now I don't think I could get her to leave if I begged."

"You guys are so cute. She adores you." Jess shrugged. "And I think the feelings mutual."

"Yeah." Jess admitted shyly.

"I've missed this." I told him.

"What?" he questioned.

"You, us." He reached across the console and held my hand. After several minutes of silence I spoke up. "Jess, I have to tell you something."

"What?" he asked warily.

"I think I might be pregnant." I paused looking over at him. "With Logan's baby."

"Wow."

"Please don't be mad." I pleaded.

"Why would I be mad? You were engaged to the guy. I'm not thrilled about it but I'm not mad. I love you Ror. Nothing's going to change that."

"I love you too."

"Have you told Logan?"

"Not yet. I want to know for sure before I do. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"Can I come?"

"If you want to."

"I do."

"Thanks for being so great about this."

"No problem." He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

**A/N- So that didn't come out how I expected it to. At all. I hope you liked it! Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! This chapter's going to have some of Jess' thoughts. They'll be in **_**italics**_

**Jess' POV**

"Hey Matt. Let's go out tonight." I cradled my phone between my shoulder and my ear as I flipped through an old book. "I don't care. Okay see you at seven." I snapped my phone shut and turned back to the book. I wasn't reading though, I was still fuming.

_If Rory's pregnant with Logan's kid, he'll never go away. What if she falls back in love with him? What happens to me? I just disappear again? _

I threw my book down on the coffee table. I exited the apartment, grabbing a pack of cigarettes on my way out the door. I ignored everyone as I walked to the bridge. I sat in the middle and pulled out a cigarette. As I smoked thin wispy clouds of smoke swirled around my head.

"I thought you quit." I looked up to see Lorelai standing over me.

"I did. I smoke when I need to."

"It's not very good for you."

"I don't care."

"What's going on Jess? What are you upset about?" Lorelai lowered herself onto the bridge next to me.

"Nothing."

"Rory told me she told you about, you know."

"Yeah."

"Monosyllabic boy strikes again." Lorelai joked quietly. "You can talk to me, you know?"

"I know. I just…can't."

"I understand but I think you should talk to Rory. She really, really cares about you and I would hate to see this mess up what you guys have."

"I will, tomorrow, maybe."

"Okay, good. I'll see you later." She stood again. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I don't know."

"Jess, I realize this is upsetting you and I get that but this is freaking Rory out too. Talk to her." Lorelai walked away. I smoked for about an hour before heading back to the diner. Rory and Lily had gone shopping after Rory and I got back from the paper. As I walked towards the diner I noticed her car parked back out front again. They were back. I walked inside.

"Jesse!" Lily exclaimed as I entered.

"Hey." I nodded towards her. I quickly walked up the stairs.

"Hi!" Rory called cheerfully from the couch.

"Hey." I sat next to her, picking up the book I had discarded earlier.

"Where'd you go?"

"Bridge."

She nodded. "Ooh! I got you something!" She jumped off the couch and ran over to several bags on the kitchen table. She ran back over to me and bounced up and down excitedly. "Remember Kirk's phrase t-shirts?"

"Yes."

"Well I convinced him to open up again and make a shirt." She handed me a bag then sat next to me, her legs curled under her and her hand resting on my knee. I pulled the shirt out of the bag it was similar to the other shirts. All black with white writing. I smiled when I read it. It said 'Rory loves Jess'.

"You're sweet." I told her. I kissed her gently.

"You were so great about everything earlier, I wanted to do something." _She had to bring it up._

"What happens if you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's going to happen with us? If you have Logan's kid he's going to be around all the time! How do I know you won't fall back in love with him?" I asked harshly. She drew back, crossing her arms defensively.

"If you think that then obviously you don't know me at all!"

"Well you were supposedly out of love with Dean and what happened? You slept with him!"

"And you supposedly loved me and what happened? You ran! Numerous times!"

"And you used me! To get revenge on a guy that cheated on you."

"You used Shane!"

"Shane fucking knew I was using her! She may have been an idiot but she wasn't that dumb."

"You used Shane how do I know you aren't using me?" she was on her feet now.

"You used me before how do I know you aren't doing it again? How do I know you didn't just want a reason to get out of marrying that ass? How do I know you aren't just with me because I got you out of marrying Logan? Or out of pity because of the accident?"

"Go to hell!" she yelled before storming out of the apartment. When the door slammed behind her I shrunk back down onto the couch. I looked over at the clock, six forty-five. Matt would be here soon. I closed my eyes. Soon Matt was knocking on the door.

"Come in." Matt entered.

"You look like hell." He told me.

"I need a beer." I responded. He nodded. We walked out of the diner to his car. He drove to a bar in Hartford. After we were seated with beers in front of us, he turned to me.

"What happened?"

"Me and Rory got in a fight."

"Bad?"

"Yeah. Really bad."

"What was it about?"

"She might be pregnant with her ex-fiancés baby. I was pissed. I picked a fight."

"There's no chance it's your kid?"

"We've never slept together."

"Sorry dude."

"I'm an idiot."

"No argument."

"I need to apologize." Matt nodded. "I don't know where Rory went."

Several hours and several beers later I stumbled back into the apartment. A figure sat up in my bed.

"Jess?" Rory questioned quietly. I walked towards the bed and sat on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Ror."

"Are you drunk, Jess?"

"Maybe a little. But that doesn't matter." I waved my hand in the air dismissing it. "I'm an idiot and I'm sorry. So, so, so sorry."

"Come here, you need to go to sleep." She pulled me onto the bed. I wrapped my arm around her stomach and buried my head in her neck.

"I'm sorry." I continued to whisper into her neck as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N- I guess that's the result of me venting my anger. Originally this was a happy chapter, then my day did a complete 180 and it came out like this. Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! **

**Jess' POV**

The next morning I woke up with a horrible headache in an empty bed. Rory had already gotten up. She was still pissed. She never got up before me. A glass of water and an aspirin sat on the nightstand next to a post-it. I picked up the note. It read:

_I went to work. I'll see you later. –Rory_

I took the aspirin and sat up in bed. There was coffee in the pot. I walked over to pour myself a cup. I had downed half the cup when my phone went off in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, dude. Did you make up with Rory?" Matt's voice came through the phone.

"No. She was gone before I got up."

"Work?"

"Yeah."

"You could go bring her lunch." Matt suggested.

"I'm not supposed to drive with this cast on."

"I'll drive you. Drop you off. Explore a little, come get you when you call." Matt offered.

"Okay come by at like eleven."

"Alright see you later."

"Thanks Matt."

"No problem." We hung up. I grabbed clean clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Twenty minutes later I was drying my hair. I heard the apartment door slam. I stepped out of the bathroom in only a pair of jeans. Lorelai was standing in the apartment looking at me expectantly.

"Hello Jess."

"Hi Lorelai."

"Done anything stupid lately?"

"You talked to Rory." I concluded.

"Oh, yeah."

"Look I know I'm an idiot! I don't need you to tell me."

"Actually I think you do."

"That's your opinion."

"And right know my opinions a pretty damn good one. So you're going to sit your half naked ass down and listen to it." She grabbed my arm and forcefully shoved me onto the couch.

"Watch it!" I snapped.

"You're not in a position to have an attitude right now." She stood above me with her hands on her hips. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Look, I apologized."

"Yeah an apology sounds real sincere coming from someone who's drunk."

"I knew what I was saying and I meant it. I'm going to see her at work to apologize again."

"Good."

"Yeah, I know. Now can I go back to what I was doing?"

"Fine." I stood and walked back into the bathroom. I waited for the apartment door to shut before I went back to getting ready. Ten minutes later I was dressed. I pocketed my phone and my keys as I walked out of the diner. I stopped at the florist first for a dozen fresh sunflowers. Next I went to Sandeep's and ordered all of her favorite Indian food. By the time I got back to the diner it was five to eleven and Matt was already waiting at the diner.

"Hey dude." Matt smiled as I walked towards him.

"Hey."

"You ready?"

"Yeah." I deposited the stuff in the backseat. While we drove I gave Matt directions. It didn't take long to reach the newspaper office. I thanked Matt for the ride, told him I would call when I was ready and walked inside the building. The receptionist smiled at me and told me to go ahead back to Rory's office. "Knock, knock." I called as I entered the office.

"Jess," she started softly. I handed her the flowers.

"I'm sorry Rory. I shouldn't have blown up on you. I just kind of freaked when you told me you might me pregnant. I wanted to be supportive but it scared me."

"You brought me Indian food."

"Yeah."

"You hate Indian food."

"Yeah."

"I love you." She shuffled over to me and I enveloped her in a hug.

"I love you too." I pulled back enough to kiss her.

"Are you still coming to my doctor's appointment?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. My freak out's over. I'm all better." I kissed the top of her head.

"Good."

**A/N- So all is well in Jess and Rory world. I'm making you wait one more chapter to find out if she's pregnant or not. Mostly because I haven't decided yet. Lot's of reviews telling me what you think would help though.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N- I have made my decision. You have to read on to find out though. I put a lot of thought into this so I hope you guys are happy it. Also the first thing Milo Ventimiglia ever acted in was an episode of The Fresh Prince of Belair. He was an extra and he only had one line. That episode comes on Nickelodeon tonight, well tomorrow morning, at 3:30am. I'm in Maryland so that's the time for me. The episode is called 'Bourgie Sings the Blues'. I just thought I would throw in that little piece of information for anybody interested in watching it. I got my report card today, it was awesome! Also for reasons you'll figure out once you read this, this story is set towards the end of June. **

**Jess' POV**

I held Rory's hand as we sat in the doctor's office waiting for the results of the tests Rory had taken. She nervously played with my fingers. We had been waiting about ten minutes when the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Gilmore. I'm Dr. White." A woman of about forty walked into the room smiling. "Are you the possible father?" she directed at me.

"Um, no. I'm Jess Mariano." I shook her hand.

"Okay well Rory, it looks like you're pregnant." Rory's grip on my hand tightened.

"How accurate are those results?"

"Pretty accurate."

"Okay." Rory took a deep breath. "So where do we go from here?"

"We'll set up another appointment for a month from now and go from there."

"How far along am I?"

"About four weeks."

"How sure are you of that?"

"Almost positive. You're between four and five weeks."

"Okay, thank you." Rory smiled weakly and shook Dr. White's hand.

"We'll see you in a month." She walked out.

"Can we go get coffee?" Rory asked.

"Yeah." We walked out of the exam room and stopped at the front desk to make another appointment before leaving the building. "I saw a coffee house on the corner."

We walked in that direction once inside, we ordered and took a seat at a small table in the corner. After we had our coffee Rory took a long sip before looking at me.

"Logan was in London for the last two weeks of May and the first week of June. While he was gone, his friends Colin and Finn threw this huge party for the Life and Death Brigade." I nodded. Rory had told me about the Life and Death Brigade the night I woke up in the hospital. "It was kind of a reunion thing since none of them are at Yale anymore. I went and got really drunk. Finn, who was also very drunk, walked me back home at like one in the morning. He was stumbling all over the place so I told him to come in and spend the night at me and Logan's place. He sat on the couch and I went to get him a blanket and pillow. When I was walking over to the couch I tripped, again I was really drunk. I sort of fell into his lap and we both started laughing. Then we kissed. We ended up sleeping together. The next morning when we were both sober again, we pegged it as a drunken mistake. We agreed not to tell Logan. If I'm four weeks pregnant, then I conceived at the end of May. Logan was in London and Finn is the only other person I've slept with." Rory played with her mug not looking up at me.

"So you think Finn is the father?"

"Yeah. I'm almost positive he is."

"Was that the only time you cheated on Logan?"

"As far as sleeping with someone? Yes. The only other thing was kissing you in Philly."

"So what now?"

"I have to call Finn. I'll ask if we can have lunch tomorrow. If all goes well I want you to meet him. You'll like him, he's nothing like Logan, I promise."

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"No. I love him but as a friend. You just can't help but love Finn. I don't have romantic feelings for him. That night was a mistake." She assured me.

"Okay."

"Are you freaking out? Do you need to go get drunk with Matt again?"

"No, I'm good. Just processing."

"Ready to go home?" Rory asked after downing the last of her coffee.

"Yeah." We both stood. As we walked Rory reached for my hand and interlaced our fingers.

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you too." I kissed the top of her head.

**A/N- So, Rory is pregnant but not with Logan's kid. There will be no 'devil spawn' to quote one of my reviewers. The Finn thing actually wasn't part of the original plan. The original plan was it being Logan's kid and then Logan was going to die from respiratory depression which can be a result of drinking. Anyway review and I'll try to update again tomorrow!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to try and update at least two more times before Monday. After Monday there's a chance I'm going to be in serious trouble. On Monday my parents have a meeting with my principal, sounds like fun huh? I didn't even do anything either. I've told my parents the whole story but they said if they find anything out then I'm in huge trouble. No computer, no phone and no TV. I don't think their going to find anything out but there's a possibility. If I do get in trouble I'll keep handwriting chapters and just type them when I get the computer back. **

**Rory's POV**

I walked into a diner in Hartford at eleven the next day. I looked around. Finn waved at me from a table in the back. I walked over.

"Hey, Finn."

"Hello, love." He smiled and wrapped me in a warm hug. "How are you?"

"Okay. You?"

"Pretty good."

"I'm just going to get straight to the point. I'm four weeks pregnant." Finn closed his eyes, counting back.

"Mine?"

"I'm pretty sure. Logan was gone."

"Wow." He took a deep breath. "When did you find out?"

"I suspected I was pregnant last week, I thought it was Logan's. I found out yesterday for sure that I was four weeks pregnant."

"I want to be there. For you and the baby." I nodded. "My dad wasn't around when I was a kid. I don't want it to be like that for my kid." He told me.

"Okay. I want you to be there. As a father to the baby and a friend to me."

"Good. Who knows?"

"My mom, my step dad, and my boyfriend." I answered.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Jess. We dated in high school and got back together recently."

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah, we're living together in Stars Hollow right now. He's recovering from a car accident. I want you to meet him."

"Okay. How about today? We can go to Stars Hollow and eat at that place you're always talking about. What is it, Luke's?" he wondered out loud.

"Okay. Do you want to follow me in your car?"

"That will work. Come on." We both stood and navigated through the busy room. We got in our separate cars with me leading us towards Stars Hollow. I pulled my phone out of my purse and dialed the diner's number.

"Luke's." Jess answered.

"Hey."

"Hey, did you meet him?"

"Yeah."

"How'd he take it?" Jess questioned anxiously.

"Pretty good. He's kind of in shock. We're on our way there, so you guys can meet."

"Okay. How far are you?"

"About fifteen minutes." I replied.

"See you when you get here. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up. In fifteen minutes I was passing the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign. I parked in front of the diner. Finn pulled up next to me. "So when you walk in go straight behind the curtain and up the stairs to the apartment. And try to be inconspicuous. The town doesn't know yet and I don't want them to get suspicious. I'll be up in a minute."

"Okay."

"And don't walk in right behind me." Finn nodded. I walked into the diner and sat at the counter. Jess appeared behind the counter.

"Hey, hun." He kissed me.

"Why are you working? You're not supposed to be working." Jess ignored me and placed a cup in front of me. He began filling it. "Jess, I can't have coffee." I reminded him quietly.

"I know. It's coke." He kissed me on the cheek. "I take it that's Finn." He guessed nodding towards the curtain where Finn had just disappeared.

"Yeah. Let's go. Can you ask Luke to bring three burgers up?" I stood and climbed the stairs with my mug in hand. "Hey." I smiled at Finn who was sitting at the table.

"Hey. Where's Jess?"

"He'll be up in a minute. He's asking Luke to bring us some food up."

"Was he the guy pouring you coffee? Wait, are you allowed to have coffee when you're pregnant?" Finn asked looking at my mug.

"Yes that was him. And no I can't have coffee. Jess put coke in a coffee pot so no one would wonder why I wasn't drinking coffee."

"Smart." The apartment door opened. Jess walked in.

"Luke said he'll be up with the food in ten minutes."

"Okay. Jess this is Finn. Finn, Jess."

"Nice to meet you." Jess offered Finn his good hand.

"You too." Finn shook his hand. Jess sat next to me. "So what do you do Jess?"

"I own a publishing house/bookstore. And I write."

"Jess Mariano?" Finn questioned.

"That is me."

"I've read your books."

"You have?" I asked incredulously. Jess raised his eyebrows at me. "I mean, I didn't know you liked to read."

"I don't only party, at least since I'm out of college." Finn informed me.

"What about you? What do you do?" Jess inquired.

"I work at my grandfather's insurance office."

"Jessie-boo!" Lily called as she entered the apartment holding a plate. Matt was behind her holding two more plates.

"Annoying sister!" Jess replied sarcastically. Lily set the plate down and hugged him.

"Hey Rory." She hugged me too. "And hey person I've never met before." She waved at Finn.

"Lily, Matt this is my friend Finn. Finn this is Jess' sister Lily and his friend Matt." They exchanged pleasantries.

"Well, we have to go. We're going to a bookstore in Hartford." Lily told us. "See you guys later." She waved as they walked out.

"I have two questions." Finn announced once they were gone.

"Shoot."

"Do they know?"

"Matt knows she might be pregnant but he doesn't know she is or about you." Jess spoke up.

"And Lily doesn't know anything. Next question." I prompted.

"Are they dating?"

"No." Jess answered quickly. "Why do you ask?"

"Well it seemed like he liked her and she liked him."

"She-" I started. "Never mind."

"What?" Jess asked looking at me.

"Nothing."

"Rory,"

"Fine!" I gave up. "LilytoldmeshelikesMatt." I said quickly.

"What!"

"But I don't think Matt likes her." I assured him.

"He definitely likes her." Finn told us.

I glared. "You're not helping Finn."

"Sorry, love." He smirked.

"Lily likes Matt." Jess said slowly.

"She's a kid. It's just a crush."

"I'm going to kill him!" Jess concluded.

"You just had to open your mouth." I asked Finn sarcastically, but smiling.

"Of course."

**A/N- Review! I'll update again tomorrow!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- So I promised to update tomorrow almost three months ago. Sorry about the wait. I havn't been writing. There are reasons for that but I'm not gonna go into it. This is probably the only update for at least another month unless I'm able to pick up on someone's internet connection while I'm out of town. I'm not expecting that though cuz I'll be in the country and previously I've found it's too far out and there's no signal so everyone has dial up. Again I'm sorry for the delay, I hope you guys are still out there reading and reviewing! This is a week or so after the last chapter.**

**Rory's POV**

"Hello?" Jess stood near the fridge with his phone up to his ear. "Hey, Finn. Yeah, sounds good. Hold on, I'll ask. Ror, you want to go to the movies tonight with Finn?"

"Hmm? Sure." I pulled the cover off my head.

"She said okay. Alright seven's good. Shut up. They are not dating! No it's not only a matter of time before they are. You are a pain. Bye Finn." Jess hung up the phone and walked over towards me. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm glad you guys are getting along." I told him.

"Finn's cool. How are you this morning?" He asked sweetly.

"Good."

"What are your plans today?" Jess got off the bed again and walked towards his dresser.

"I'm hanging out with Marty. It's his day off so we're going to catch a movie and get some lunch at this Indian restaurant in New Haven. What about you?"

"I'm gonna hang around town. Probably head over to my mom's for a while. Lily's gonna tag along. Tell Marty I said hey."

"I will. He might come by later with Lucy for dinner."

"Cool. I'm gonna head over to the Inn to meet Lily for breakfast." He walked over and kissed the top of my head.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I replied as he exited the apartment. I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. After showering, drying my hair and putting on light make up. I dressed in gray walking shorts and a blue shirt stolen from my mom. I jogged down the stairs to the diner.

"Hey Rory." Luke greeted. He picked up the blue topped coffee pot mom had dubbed the 'Rory' pot since it always contained coke instead of coffee.

"Hey! I'll have orange juice instead. Jess made me coffee upstairs." I lied for the benefit of any nosy townspeople.

"No problem. I already put your Wednesday special on. Blueberry pancakes with wipped cream and sausages."

"Thanks Luke."

"Hello Rory!" Miss Patty walked up behind me smiling.

"Hi!"

"Where's that adorable boyfriend of yours?" she gushed.

"He's hanging out with Lily today."

"That's nice. He's gotten so sweet since he was a teenager." Patty gushed.

"Yeah. He's changed a lot since high school." I agreed.

"Here you go. The Wednesday special." Luke placed the hot plate in front of me.

"Well I should be going dear. Tell Jess hello for me." Patty exited the diner and breezed across the street to her studio.

I quickly ate my food and drank my orange juice. "See you later Luke!" I called as I left. I walked toward the alley next to the diner where my car was parked. But not before spotting a familiar face. I quickly turned into the alley but I was too late. He had seen me.

"Hey Rory!" I turned on my heel and looked up to see his face.

"Hi. Dean."

"How are you?"

"Good. I really have to go I'm meeting a friend. Nice seeing you." I turned again and got in my car before he could respond. I waved slightly as i drove off in the direction of New Haven.

**Jess' POV**

"Jessie-Boo!" Matt greeted as he opened the door.

"My name is Jess. And what the hell are you doing in my sisters room? In your pajamas?" I glared and waited for his response.

"I came over to see if she wanted to get breakfast but she said she was eating with you. So I was just on my way out when you knocked." Matt said quickly.

"Who is it baby?" Lily questioned walking up behind Matt tying the belt on her robe. "Oh! Um...hi Jess."

"Baby?" I questioned venomously glaring at Matt.

"Jess." Lily moved past Matt and reached for my arm. I pulled away.

"Don't." I warned. "How long?"

"We got together a couple days after you left for here." Lily spoke up timidly.

"And you didn't tell me because?"

"Pure fear." Matt put in quickly. I glared. "Sorry."

"You were in the hospital. Then you got back together with Rory and you seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin that." Lily answered.

"That's a lousy excuse and you know it." I turned on my heel, jogging down the hallway. Once I reached the front of the Inn I slouched against the wall bringing my knees to my chest as I hit the ground.

"Jess? Are you okay?" I looked up and saw Lorelai standing over me looking concerned.

"I need a cigarette." I replied.

"You're not allowed to smoke you know that. And you better not be smoking around my daughter!"

"Please. When I'm around your daughter no one's allowed to smoke within a ten mile radius." Lorelai chuckled. "I'm serious! We went to dinner the other day and this guy was smoking. She got up, walked over to him, pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and said 'He just got out of a coma you know? You could be more considerate! God! People are so stupid!'. Then she marched away, but not before taking his entire pack of cigarettes off the table and tossing them out the window."

"I can picture that. So kid, what happened?" She sat next to me on the porch, mimicking my position.

"Lily and Matt are dating."

"Ouch. How long?"

"At least as long as I've been here."

"Jeez." A pause. "Oh god! Tell me you didn't just walk in on them?!" Lorelai exclaimed cringing.

"If I had I wouldn't be in need of a cigarette, I would be homicidal."

"Yeah."

"This is so wrong."

"Jess, honey, I think your over reacting."

"To my best friend de-virgining my little sister. I don't think so."

"Not exactly."

"Then what am I over reacting to?"

"No, I meant Matt's not exactly de-virgining your sister...he's a little late for that."

"WHAT!!" I screamed jumping to my feet.

"Yeah."

"I need a beer." I mumbled walking away from the Inn slowly.

**Lorelai's POV**

"Well, he took that better than expected." I said out loud.

**A/N- So there you have it. Please excuse any spelling errors or anything like that. It's late and I'm not using Microsoft Word like I usually do so there's no spell check. Review!**

R.I.P Nick


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N- So thanks for the reviews last chapter. Sorry it took awhile to get this up I was out of town then I was home for a few days then I was out of town again. The summer's flown by and I can't believe I'm going back to school in ten days. I have a lot of ideas for this story so hopefully the chapters will come out relatively quickly.**

**This chapter skips ahead a couple weeks.**

**Jess' POV**

"Hey!" Rory entered the apartment.

"Hey." I replied looking up from my book.

"So I talked to my dad today." She sat next to me on the couch, facing me.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh, I told him about the baby."

I closed my book. "How'd that go?"

"Okay, I think, he freaked at first but after he calmed down he took it pretty well."

"Did you tell him it was Finn's?"

"Yeah. I also told him I was dating you again. It was a very eventful conversation. He wants to meet you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"He remembers you as they guy who broke my wrist, but he never actually met you so I'm not really sure." She admitted with a shrug. "Have you talked to Matt?"

"No."

"Jess, it's been two weeks. This is ridiculous, he's your best friend."

"Exactly. He should have told me about him and Lily."

"You're very stubborn."

"Thank you." I leaned over to kiss her.

"I really wish you would talk to Matt."

"Rory,"

"Just hear me out, okay?" I nodded. "I'm going to hang out with Finn tonight. Why don't you invite Matt over, order pizza, drink beer, watch baseball, do guy stuff?"

"Matt and I don't like baseball."

"Then watch a movie."

"Okay." I agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you." She threw her arms around my neck and kissed me.

**Later. At the apartment. Jess' POV**

"Come in!" I yelled towards the door.

"Hey." Matt stepped through the door.

"Hi."

"So, I guess we should talk?" he walked toward the kitchen table and took a seat across from me.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you would be mad. You're my best friend, you know that. I don't like fighting with you."

"You should have told me."

"I agree, I should have. I'm sorry that I didn't."

"We just had a total chick moment." I informed him with a smirk.

"Let's not tell anyone about it." He suggested, returning the smirk.

**Rory's POV**

"Logan called me today." Finn said between bites of pizza.

"Really? What'd he say?"

"I didn't talk to him, he left a message. He wants me to call him."

"You should."

"Should I tell him, about you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"I don't want it to seem like I'm hiding it from him but he's going to want an explanation. Even if you guys are broken up."

"I know." I paused and took another bite of pizza. "You should tell him."

"I think _we_ should tell him."

"You're probably right."

"I know I am."

"Can we wait a little while?"

"Of course, love." He smiled. "What's Jess up to tonight?"

"Hopefully making up with Matt."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

"What are you going to do when he goes back to Philly?"

"I don't know. I mean, I have to find a place to live. I don't plan on staying in Stars Hollow after Jess is better and goes back to Philly."

He nodded, "You're not going to Philly with him?"

"I don't think so, my jobs here."

"Are you going to want to be away from him during all of this?"

"Good point but, we both have jobs and lives in different cities. He's got Lily living with him, he can't just pick up and move and neither can I. And I don't want to be that far away from my mom, especially while I'm pregnant. And what about you? It's your kid and you still want to be around, don't you?" I demanded.

"Yes, of course! But my grandfathers been talking about sending me to New York, no matter where you are I'm going to have to travel to get there."

"Why is he sending you to New York?"

"His company has another office there and it's actually a promotion. It's just farther away."

"You got a promotion? That's great Finn!" I reached across the table and patted his hand.

"Thanks." He smiled. "I think you should talk to Jess."

"If I talk to Jess, will you tell Logan about me?"

"Not gonna happen, sweetheart."

"Rats."

**A/N- So I was looking up the actor that played Matt in The Real Paul Anka and I clicked on his name on the list of cast from that episode. When the page loaded up I was shocked! Was he really that cute? So I had to go back and watch that episode. He was really cute! His sweater was just really distracting so I didn't really notice his face. Anyway the point of all this rambling is, John Sloan is really hot!**

**Review please!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- I've had a hard time with this story lately so I've decided this is the last chapter. I'll write a sequel, probably in January, which will pick up the story after Rory has the baby. Thank you everyone that reviewed, put me on their story alert or author alert or favorite story list. You guys are awesome!**

**Rory's POV**

"So, I was talking to Matt earlier." Jess started. I looked up from my laptop.

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I told you about opening another store? Well, Matt thinks it's a good time to do that, and I agree. We're going to look at places in Hartford this week."

"You decided on Hartford?"

"Yeah." He looked down at the book in his hand. "I was thinking that maybe, if you wanted to, we could look for an apartment together."

"That sounds good." I got up and walked over to the couch where he sat. He pulled me down next to him.

"I think so too." He agreed. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N- It's very short but it's kinda just there to answer some of the questions from last chapter and set things up for the sequel. Again, thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
